


Free Time! Free Time! We all scream for free time

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Textboxes, Byleth... Punch!, Chapter 1, Cheeky Spoilers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Free Time, Phasing through doors, Pre-Time Skip, Someone's a chick magnet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We have our first free time and see some of the things such days have to offer. And the hell that the writer of this found himself in.Also - drones, phasing through doors, cheeky spoilers, not fearing the deer and watch love 'attempt' to blossom. With only two annoying text boxes!





	Free Time! Free Time! We all scream for free time

A new day dawned on the Academy.

“Stupid White Mage!” Sothis muttered, shaking her fist at the ceiling. “I’ll get you this time.”

At least the music coming out was awesome. Possibly too awesome, since a certain someone approached with little sign of their arrival. Dressed in a dark blue nightgown, they appear to have just gotten up.

“Good morning, Sothis.” Byleth greeted, the 3DS almost falling onto the bed. Thankfully, Sothis caught it mid-drop. Closing it nicely, her attention shifted to the professor. “How long have you’ve been up?”

Looking away, the girl whispered something. Then it’s back to Byleth.

“I just got up.” Sothis answered, an eye roll serving as her answer. In truth, she had been up for an hour. No, it was two. One and a half. Something along those lines. “This is all my clothes.”

Byleth took a deep breath.

“We can fix that, missy.” Byleth explained and pointed to a nearby corner. “But first, timeout.”

Sothis ignored her. But then she found her 3DS no longer in her hands. Which was more than enough to get her floating over. She did make sure to sit down, even waiting for Byleth to eventually come back. At least now, the professor had her armor on.

“Can I get up now?”

Byleth nodded, Sothis choosing to float for the moment. Then it’s back to Byleth. Who was currently standing at the door.

“Where are you going?” she inquired, watching the professor twist the knob.

“I was going to explore.” Byleth answered and opened the door. “Want to come?”

The professor got no answer. Mostly because Sothis was now engrossed by the 3DS. A deep breath and then heading out.

Outside, the academy awaited below. Of course, a pair of someone have something in mind.

“Dimitri and…” Byleth started, staring towards the Blue Lion leader’s companion. A couple heads taller than Dimitri with muscles capable of smashing like coconuts, or I don’t know, skulls. Though, his tanned skin and white hair (hopefully not caused by frustration over possibly miniscule things) styled into a buzzcut of sorts.

“Dedue.” the man greeted, digging into his uniform. A packet of seeds comes out, getting dropped into Byleth’s hands. Which comes right as the door behind her locked. “Could you plant these?”

Byleth looked away. She wasn’t used to doing favors for people. That had more been Jeralt’s way of getting information. Not that there was anything to lose at the moment.

“I guess.” the professor answered, slipping the seeds into what I can only hope is a pocket. If not, then I have far too many questions. “Anything else?”

Dimitri and Dedue shook their heads, choosing to stand. One has to wonder if they have anything better to do. So she pushed past them and headed for the stairs. It was oddly relaxing for the professor, which made it the perfect opportunity to let her thoughts roll out.

“What the fuck is my life now?” she announced to no one in particular. In between Sothis, being christened a professor and now this, it was as if some deity had decided that she was to be their personal plaything. No, that was just silly. Of course, that would explain the slightly ajar door that refused to budge. “Hmm…”

Her initial attempts involve just pushing against the door. When that didn’t work, she charged for it. Wouldn’t you believe it, she passed right on through.

“Huh.” she thought and took a deep breath. If memory served her correctly, the greenhouse was just past the apartments.

“Hey, could you catch me a fish?”

Of course, someone else had something else for her to do. A girl with large green curls. While dressed in the officer’s uniform like everyone else, something about them came across as whimsical and almost… mysterious. Maybe that’s why they chose to wear a cat ear headband in their hair.

“Uh…” Byleth started, a fishing rod getting shoved right into her. Reluctantly, the professor accepted this strange ‘gift’. “I don’t even know your name, by any chance. Could you tell it to me?”

The girl nodded, a smile forming on her face.

“I’m Flayn!” she announced, all bubbly and giggly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Byleth nodded. This shouldn’t be too hard. She had been fishing a couple times.

“What’s the fish you’re looking for?” she asked, getting a look of confusion in return. “You don’t know?”

Flayn just shrugged. Part of Byleth wanted to slap the girl, but was overruled by the reasonable part.

“I’ll do my best then.” Byleth muttered and took the last couple steps over to the greenhouse. She headed on in, letting herself get taken in by the haphazardly sprouting plants around her. Little thought seemed to be put into where things went, resulting in a garden that seemed part fantasy wonderland, part plant nightmare.

“Can I help you at the moment?” a voice called out, forcing the professor to engage in a botanical game of ‘Where’s Wally’. Except without all the optional bonus objectives that came with it.

“Yes, actually!” Byleth shouted back, watching what looked to be an old woman pushing her way through the overgrown vegetation of the place. “I got some seeds from a friend and would like to plant them. Is there anything that I need to do?”

The old woman shook her head. Which Byleth took as her cue to pull the seeds out. She handed them over, only to watch them get thrown up into the air all willy-nilly. That… works. Does feel like kind of a waste.

“Do come back in a week or two, dear.” the woman shouted, watching Byleth make her exit. Back outside, the professor let her focus come upon the area surrounding the green house. A little pond with a pier awaited use. Perfect for fishing. Or dumping someone in. Okay, maybe not the latter.

“Let’s get this fish.”

Throwing the rod back, she flung it forward. Right into the lake. A flurry of swear words followed. Time for a pl-

Instead of I don’t know, wading in and just grabbing the fishing rod, Byleth pulled her knife out and flung that too into the water. This attempt was somehow the more successful of the two. If the fish currently impaled into the pond’s bottom. Picking both knife and fish up, she made her way back over to Flayn.

“Is this the fish you’re looking for?” she asked, removing her knife from the prize. Flayn lit up, giving a thumbs-up to boot.

“Yep!” Flayn answered, grabbing the fish. “You’re needed in the lunch room.”  
It was Byleth’s turn to give a confused glance. The smell of food came downwind, giving a clue to the professor of where she needed to go. A walk up two flights of stairs later, she was upon the supposed cafeteria.

“Flayn said you needed help.” Byleth inquired, watching a woman approach. Not as old as the greenhouse keeper, but even more pissed.

“Yes. Claude stole all our recipes.” the woman explained, trying her best to not do something to the food. “Could you be a dear and go to the library?”

Byleth nodded, pulling out the map of Gareg Mach. It even had a nice cartoonish picture of a dragon on it. She paid it little mind.

“You can just warp if you point to a part you’ve visited before.”

Byleth gave a nod and scanned the map, pointing to the audience chamber of the second floor. Low buzzing sound followed as the professor was lifted up into the air. Craning her neck, she just caught a glimpse of the drone currently holding her. While annoying, it does the job nicely for this situation.

“Thank you!” Byleth announced and turned left. There, a repository of knowledge awaited. Oh. And Linhardt is there as well. Except some asshole was mid-barricading him in a fortress of books. “Ahem.”

The perpetrator in question froze, but not before chuckling.

“Teach, this is why you should fe-”

A gauntlet was shoved into this totally mysterious figure’s face. It isn’t that satisfying. Nor does Linhardt even acknowledge the fortress of books or really the intrusion by way of Claude. Who was currently making his escape by way of his own hair-pulling drone. Thankfully he had left all the necessary books right on his unlucky victim’s head. Just… ow. Especially those drones on the return trip.

“Here’s your books.” Byleth explained, stomach rumbling. The woman just chuckled. The handing over of a menu followed.

“You can invite up to two friends.”

Digging out her phone, the professor began looking through her contacts.

_ ProfessorByleth logged in. _

ProfessorByleth: Dorothea?

_ Dorothea logged in. _

Dorothea: Yes, professor?

ProfessorByleth: Would you like to share a meal with me?

Dorothea: Of course! Anyone else you would like to bring?

Byleth looked away from her phone, cheeks burning bright.

ProfessorByleth: Not really? I’ll figure someone out by the time you get here.

Dorothea: Understood!

_ Dorothea logged out. _

_ ProfessorByleth logged out. _

Phone slipped back into her pocket, Byleth scanned the room. There had to be someone that she could share this meal with.

“Would you mind if you had a meal with my friend and I?” she called out, watching a woman turn around. Dressed in seafoam green armor, her dark blue hair covering up her left magenta eye. Doesn't explain the dog ear headband she's trying to hide for the moment.

"I guess." the woman remarked, taking Byleth in. "Shamir, Knight of Seiros. You must be the new professor. "

Byleth nodded, taking the time to hold her hand out. A handshake followed. Which came just before Dorothea ran into the lunch room.

"Hi Byleth!" she announced, watching the professor's face turn pink. After, her attention turned to Shamir. "Hi Shamir."

Shamir just chuckled. After, her focus returned to Byleth.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who's having problems with love." the knight remarked, Dorothea looking away. Mumblings of something followed. Not that either Shamir or Byleth really caught a thing she had said or really cared enough to inquire further. Thankfully, their meal arrived just in the nick of time.

“Thank you, teach.” Dorothea chimed, digging right on in. Shamir on the other hand, was a touch more hesitant. But they had nothing on Byleth’s appetite at the moment. They weren’t even half done and she had already finished. So the professor waited for her companions to finish. “I do hope we get to do this again. Maybe at a proper restaurant?”

Byleth nodded, trying her best to hide the redness of her face at the moment. Not that Dorothea really minded. As for Shamir she finished her dish and headed off.

“See you around.” she announced.

**You feel closer to Dorothea and Shamir.**

Byleth looked up, rubbing her eyes for good measure. The pop-up was still there. For better or worse.

“Those happen from time to time.” Dorothea explained, a chuckle following. Then the pop-up disappeared. “I guess there a sign of working towards becoming a good person?”

Byleth nodded and Dorothea headed off.

“I guess I should head back.” she thought, map pulled out once more. Examining it, she found her own personal quarters marked out. Giving it a point, she was picked up by the drone and flown up to her apartment. “Here goes nothing.”

Taking a step back, she charged right at the door. Passing on through, she tried her best to not fall over. Eh. I give it a 7. Out of 10.

“Oh. You’re home.” Sothis remarked, watching her guardian make a glance down at the 3DS screen.

“You do realize that you don’t need to grind the classes right away?” Byleth explained, getting a swipe in return. She accepted it.

**Free Time Complete!**

“Gosh darn it!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little hellish (as apparent by the gap . I'm dreading next chapter's free time.
> 
> Though, my favorite part was the part involving the drones. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't just chuckle while writing that.
> 
> Next Time, part 1 of the Mock Battle. It would seem someone has set up shop on the battlefield with everything you could need for such a situation - potions, weapons, sla- I mean gambits.


End file.
